Sam X Dean
by Matthew N
Summary: This is just the close relationship of 2 brothers- And how that becomes more than "Brotherly Love"..
1. Chapter 1

WINCEST FICTION "The last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid." ~ Dean Winchester

Dean: *Looks at Sam kind of suggestively* ..Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that," -I this line.. Yayyyy Deaaannnn! Chapter One Dean sat quietly at the table, his feet up on the chair opposite of him. Without blinking, and his pupils large, hands clasped on the table, he thought about someone. He thought about Sam. It was almost mesmerizing to think of him, strangely enough. "Dean? .. Dean .. Dean!" Sam called, but no response. He kneeled on the floor, and started shaking Dean's leg. "Huh- what? ... Oh. H-hey Sam,"

"..Are you ok?"

"Uh- Yeah, I was just- Just thinking,"

"Oh.. Must've been something good, you looked like you were in your complete glory like that- and you're pupils were so big, its like you smoked somethin',"

"Heh, what're you talking about? I didn't- I ddn't look like that.. "

"Yes you did,"

"No,"

"Dean, I know what I saw.. And I saw extreme-mesmerization in you,"

Dean's face went pale, and he quickly stood up. "Um.. I'm gonna go out for a bit, clear my mind-" and he left without another word, Sam still kneeling.

Just 5 minutes after Dean had left, Sam heard knocking, so he went to the door. There was no-one there, just an envelope on the ground. Sam picked it up and examined it, then looked both ways down the street. Just normal people, walking. He went back inside, and opened it. "Hm?" There was a book inside, the cover having a silouette of 2 people kissing. Sam opened it to a random page, and started reading. 'And Sam pulled Dean down onto the bed with him. Before Dean could punch him, or try and get away, Sam got ontop of him, and pinned Dean's hands above his head.' Sam's eyes widened within a split second, and he dropped the thick, hardcover book to the floor. He just stood there, in shock. Dean returned again within 5 minutes, and walked in, Sam still standing in the middle of the room, looking quite dumbfounded. When he didn't move whatsoever, Dean became quite confused, and walked up to him. "..Sammy?" Dean looked down and noticed the dropped book. He picked it up.. and read it. 'Dean tried to punch Sam, but Sam grabbed his wrist, pushed him back against the wall, lips crashing onto Dean's.' And he didn't drop it, but his eyes widened, same as Sam. "Oh my gawd," And he looked at Sam. Sam finally came back to reality and looked down at Dean. "What the f*ck, man!" "I know,"

Dean threw the book at the wall.

"Why the hell did you buy that thing?"

"I didn't, it was outfront. Addressed to us. I don't know why,"

Dean shook his head and had an angry expression.

"Like, what the f*ck! Why would someone send us that?" and Dean started walking around the room quickly.

"..Maybe..they want us to.. Do something?" Sam suggested.

Dean stopped, turned, and walked up to Sam, closely.

"And just what do they want, hm? What do you mean 'Do something' ?"

"You know... some -thing.."

"What? Kiss?" Sam shifted at his stance, and blushed a little at that thought. Dean fell onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"...Maybe we should," Sam said, practically risking his life to say such a thing. Dean turned his head to glare at Sam, almost in disgust.

"Are you fricken' insane?" Sam looked down, and shook his head a little.

"Did you just shake your head? Whats wrong with you, man? Why do you want such a thing? I mean, come on- We're brothers for God's sake-" And before Dean could say another word, Sam was on top of him, his lips pressed to Dean's. Dean began to fight with Sam, or more like against Sam, and Sam didn't necessarily fight back- and pushed him away, or tried to anyway. But the more Dean tried to get away, the deeper Sam made the kiss. But Dean finally won, pushing Sam off of him, making him fall onto the floor. Dean sat up, panting, an angry expession crossing his face. Sam sat up on the floor and looked at Dean, concerned. Dean stood up and took 2 steps towards Sam, the anger seeming to increase, and Sam actually became frightened of his brother, pulling himself back quickly, but hitting the wall. A tear fell from his eye. Dean's anger faded immediately, and a sign of guilt appeared to him. He kneeled down infront of Sam, who looked scared enough as a young child would get, and tried to get further away from Dean, but failed. Dean cupped his hand on Sam's cheek. "Sam?" Sam looked away. "Sammy .. I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Dean couldn't find the words to say, seeing Sam's expression of worry. "Sammy, look at me.. I'm not going to hurt you, little brother, I love you," Sam opened his eyes, and looked up at Dean. "..What?" "I said I love you. You're my little brother, I'd never intentionally try to cause you harm. Please don't be afraid of me. It- it makes me feel like some kind of monster," and Dean looked down. Sam could see the glossiness of his eyes, a tear glistening in the corner. "Dean... Lets take it slow ... hm?" Dean nodded, and hugged Sam, tears falling. "...Heeyyyy," Sam said, making himself smile. "Now come on. You're the older brother, you shouldn't be crying, especially over me.." Dean pulled away for a second. "I shouldn't be crying, especially over you? ..What do you mean, Sammy? Of course I'd cry over you. Like I said, you're my little brother, and ... I love you, Sam," "..I love you, too, Dean.. I'm happy to have you as my brother," Dean nodded, and looked as if he'd break down crying again, so Sam got up so he could be on his knees, and hugged Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two `

Sam layed in bed on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He'd been awake for a half hour, then decided to get up.

Sam changed, and left. That was it.

Sam returned an hour later, coffee in-hand, and stood at the end up of Dean's bed. He was still asleep. Or at least, he was a minute ago. He must've been half asleep, as he heard Sam walk in, and turned to look at him.

" 'Morning, Sunshine,"

Dean's expression of "What are you doing at the end of my bed?" changed to "... WTF ?" as he let his head drop into the pillow for 10 more seconds, then turned completely, and sat up.

"Sunshine? Really, Sam?" Sam smiled. He sat down on Dean's bed, looking down at his coffee.

"You went out?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Not anywhere special. Just kinda- went out for a cruise,"

"..Oh.. Wait- a cruise? You mean you took my baby?"

"Don't worry, I made sure I was extra careful and no scratches or indents were made," Sam reassured him, looking serious-by-sarcasm, then smiled again and chuckled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Dean. Don't get to worried, you know I wouldn't ruin something of yours- Or at least.. do my best not to,"

Dean nodded, looking down. He stood, stretched, and turned around, facing Sam. He was looking at Dean rather in an odd way, and almost like a stare.

"...What?" Dean asked.

"Huh? -Nothing," and Sam stood. Dean got dressed himself, and followed Sam out to the kitchen area. They both sat at the table, after Sam had gotten Dean a coffee quick. They both sat for a few minutes, and just as Dean was about to shift in his seat and lean forwards, he held his side, moaning slightly. Sam stopped drinking, set the cup down and looked at Dean, a little worried. Dean winced, and grit his teeth.

"..What is it?" Sam asked. Dean didn't respond. "Dean? What is it?" Sam repeated, more firmly.

"..Oh, its nothing," he said as if gasping for air. "I'll just- go lye down for a minute again," and as Dean went to stand, he fell to the floor. Sam got up within 2 seconds, and was kneeling beside Dean.

"Dean! What is it, whats wrong? And don't tell me 'nothing',"

"..I..I don't know, Sam," Sam helped Dean stand, and walked him over to the couch.

"Do you need something? Anything. I'll get it, or do it," Sam said.

"-No. No, I don't need anything. I'm good,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah.."

"..Let me at least get you something cold to drink so you don't pass out," and Sam went to pour a can of gingerale for Dean, bringing it back. "I'll be just over here," and Sam went back to the table, using his laptop for multiple reasons. Dean was ok for a few minutes, but then started passing out. After 15 minutes of being passed out, Sam went to their room to grab something quick, and while gone, Dean woke. He went to shift in his position, as he was uncomfortable and he felt this excruciating pain in his side, like someone had stabbed him with a chef's knife, and beat him with a baseball bat or something, and it felt like he was infected by something.

"Sam? ... Sam ?" Sam walked back out from their room quickly.

"What.." he said, almost in a whisper, panting slightly.

"..Sam, something's wrong.." and Dean actually screamed from the pain. Sam's blood started rushing rapidly. He quickly sat down next to Dean.

"Dean!" Dean gasped, and screamed again. He moved his shaky hand to Sam's knee. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, holding him close.

"I'm going to call the hospital," and he grabbed his cell and dialed the number, explaining everything. Dean couldn't remember much after that, except he was now on a stretcher, tubes placed around his face and neck. He could hardly breathe, the pain so horrible. Sam stood next to him, holding his hand. Dean was blacking out. But when he realized what was going on, he began to panic a little, his eyes widening before he could pass out completely.

"It'll be alright, Dean. It's gonna be fine," Dean shook his head quickly.

"Don't worry. I'll be here when you're cured. It'll be ok, Dean. Be strong, ok?" Dean looked at Sam, and a tear fell, as if he was being dragged away from Sam forever. Sam leaned down to Dean a little.

"I love you, Dean. Don't ever forget that. I'll be here when you're out of the ER ... I promise," Dean nodded, and calmed down as they loaded him into the ambulance. Sam, for an hour, sat back at their temporarily-rented-apartment on the first floor, doing absolutely nothing but staring into oblivion. Later, he went to the hospital, and asked how Dean was doing. They didn't answer him, so he just sat.. .And sat... .and sat some more, for 3 hours straight. No food, no drink- Just, staring into oblivion again.

When someone finally come up to him.

"Sam Winchester?"

"Yes?"

"Are you.. Dean Winchester's brother?"

"Yes.. Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine..."

".. What?"

"I don't know how, or when- And he doesn't seem to know either.. But he **was** stabbed in the side.. He said you were stabbed in the back once before, and- died and returned? Silly-"

"That- *did* happen. Strangely enough...But not about me, whats wrong with Dean?"

'Well, it is as bad as you were stabbed, but he's not dying. Maybe because you noticed it before he did die.. And got him here, even though he was seconds here before it was too late.. But he'll be fine, no worries. He'll have to stay a day or 2, but then he can come home. But no cases, understood?"

Sam nodded, a smile crossing his lips.

"..Can I ... Can I see him?"

"Of course.. Room 213,"

Sam smiled more, and went to the room. The doctors left the room, and Sam went up to Dean. He kneeled and smiled at him.

"Hey, little brother," Dean said, tired. A tear fell from Sam's eye.

"..Are you ok? Like..are you in pain?"

"Ehh.. Some, but I'm alright. Not as bad as before, yuh know? .." Sam nodded.

"Well, thank God!" He suddenly said aloud. "And hey- You're gonna have to stay here for a few days,"

"Yeah, I understand .. You don't want me around," Dean said.

"What? Of course I want you around, why wouldn't I, I mean~"

"Calm down, little bro!" Dean said, laughing. Sam laughed too for a minute, then looked down, and wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just... Worried about you," Sam replied.

"Oh.." Sam looked at Dean, same look from hours ago. They seemed to read each other's minds, and Dean nodded all of a sudden. Sam leaned closer towards Dean, and kissed him. But just as it was occuring, a nurse walked in.

Sam's face went red as he backed away, pressing his lips together tightly. Dean's expression was like, "Ohhhhh sh*t.."

"Um.. I- I'll.. I'll just be going," Sam said. The nurse looked at him like he was insane. "See you later, Dean!" He said, chuckled, and ran out of the room.


End file.
